


I'm suffocating myself (with my love for you)

by sadpicturesque



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Trainee Days, but surely, chaennie, just two idiots in love, slowly, some kinda cliché roses metaphor, they don't know how to act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpicturesque/pseuds/sadpicturesque
Summary: au where rose petals appear at random places when you're in love until you confess but only u can see them





	I'm suffocating myself (with my love for you)

"Have you heard about the new girl?"

"I heard she's a foreigner."

"Is it true that she beat 700 contestants?"

"I caught a glimpse of her earlier and she's so beautiful!"

Word about the newest trainee had spread like wildfire because it was uncommon for foreign trainees to be accepted into the company.

Jennie didn't participate in any of the gossip. To her, it was just another person she would either befriend or would have no interaction with whatsoever. Jennie never liked thinking about the future much. She just thought about the present and everything she had to do at this moment. That's how she manages to go through every single day without having mental breakdowns.

She was eating in the cafeteria with Lisa and Jisoo when one of the managers called for her.

"Oh no. I hope you're not in trouble." Lisa said worriedly.

"I haven't done anything to get in trouble for." Jennie said while standing up.

She went towards the manager who was waiting outside the cafeteria.

"Jennie. I'm sure you have heard about the new trainee by now." The manager said, getting right down to business.

"Yup. Everyone's been talking about her non stop." Jennie replied.

"Well she's a foreigner and she doesn't know a lot of Korean, so I want you to be a mentor of sorts to her. Make sure she gets around fine."

Jennie sighed and rubbed her temples. This was the last thing she needed right now. Someone to maintain and keep an eye on. But since the manager asked this of her, she couldn't say no.

"Alright. Fine. Where is she, anyway?" Jennie asked.

"She's meeting with the CEO right now. She should be at the dorm soon."

"Okay then. I'll take care of her." Jennie reassured before going back to her friends.

"What happened? What'd she say?" Jisoo asked immediately, before Jennie could even sit down.

"Nothing. Just to make sure the new girl settles in okay." Jennie answered.

"Oh, I see. Are you okay with that?" Jisoo said.

"Well, yeah I guess. How hard can it be. I hope she isn't that high maintenance though. That'd be annoying. We don't want another Lisa." Jennie said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yah!! I'm improving, aren't I? Aren't I, Jisoo unnie??" Lisa asked, pouting.

"Sure, Lisa. Whatever floats your boat."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

_____________

After eating, they all went back to their dorm and as expected, a fairly tall girl with straight black hair was standing uncertainly in the middle of the living room, as if unsure what to do with herself.

"Hello! I'm Jisoo. You must be the new girl, correct?" Jisoo said, being the outgoing girl she was.

The girl turned around and Jennie had to do a double take because _holy shit _she was absolutely gorgeous.

She had a guitar strung around her back and she looked quite nervous and out of her comfort zone in the new place.

"Hello. My name is Roseanne Park but my korean name is Park Chaeyoung. You can call me whatever you like." She said, shyly.

"Oh! You have a really pretty name, Park Chaeyoung!" Jisoo immediately replied, beaming at her.

"Umm...if you don't mind me asking, are you the same girl I saw in those krump classes a while ago?" Chaeyoung asked tentatively, as if waiting for a rebuke.

Jisoo blushed bright red at the question and rubbed her nape, seemingly embarrassed.

"Ayy so you saw that huh? It's not something I did seriously. Just because I had to, you know? But anyway, you can just forget about that." Jisoo finished sheepishly.

"Hi! My name is Lalisa but you can call me Lisa." Lisa said, bowing to her.

"Hello Lisa! Its so nice to meet you all." Chaeyoung said and as if just now sensing the presence of another person, glanced at Jennie who was still marvelling over how utterly good looking the foreign trainee was.

"Oh uhh umm. Hello. I'm Jennie Kim." Jennie said.

"I'll be helping you settle down here since it might be a bit difficult for you, so far from home. Please feel free to ask me or the other girls anything you want help with, yeah?" Jennie said in english.

Chaeyoung seemed pleasantly surprised when Jennie spoke english and was sporting a small smile when she finished.

"Oh gosh thank you! You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that." Chaeyoung replied in english as well.

Lisa and Jisoo were watching this conversation with equal parts amusement and confusion.

"So you play the guitar huh? Mind playing us some tunes?" Jisoo suddenly asked, always the social butterfly.

"Oh uhh sure. I'm not that good though." Chaeyoung said getting out her guitar.

And that was that. The four of them stayed up until dawn, with Chaeyoung playing the guitar and having meaningless conversations and getting to know each other.

All in all, Jennie thought that they were definitely gonna get along perfectly well.

____________

It had been about ten months since Chaeyoung joined the group and the quartet had been thick as thieves ever since. Sure, Lisa and her might fight sometimes but most of them are purely childish fights that gets resolved in a heartbeat. Overall, everything was going great.

Well. Mostly everything.

For the last few months, Jennie had been feeling a bit strange around Chaeyoung. Jennie had always been a self confident person around people she got along with but in Chaeyoung's case, it seemed to be the opposite. Although they both were extremely close friends, Jennie was still sometimes nervous to be in the presence of Chaeyoung. Especially alone. Perhaps the only time she doesn't feel nervous and flustered around the younger girl was when she was relentlessly teasing her about something.

In her heart, Jennie had an inkling of what was going on but she refused to acknowledge it at all. She figured if she paid no attention to it, it'll go away eventually. However, this didn't work as her feelings kept getting stronger.

The final straw was when one day after dance practice ended. Chaeyoung wanted to stay behind to further improve her form and Jennie didn't want to leave her alone so she sent the other two away, even though they insisted on staying.

Jennie was just sitting there, on the bench against the wall, watching Chaeyoung dance. Jennie had always loved Chaeyoung's body. Not in a jealous way. More in a '_gosh she's so hot please step on me_' kinda way.

She was admiring Chaeyoung's body even when the song was over. Chaeyoung caught Jennie staring as she was drinking water and raised an eyebrow. Jennie just flushed a bit and looked away, thankful for the low lighting hiding her face partly.

Chaeyoung came over and sat next to Jennie and laid her head on Jennie's shoulder. Jennie tensed up a bit at first but then relaxed when Chaeyoung took her hand into her own started rubbing slow circles onto it with her thumb.

"I'm so tired." Chaeyoung whispered, sounding like she was about to fall asleep any second.

"Well, nobody told you to keep dancing for an extra two hours." Jennie said.

"I need to improve. I need to work my best." Chaeyoung said.

Jennie was about to reply that she was probably the most hard-working out of the four of them when Chaeyoung spoke up again.

"I need to debut with you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Jennie gulped and moved as close to Chaeyoung as their current position could allow.

"Rosie..." Jennie breathed out, laying her head against Chaeyoung's.

And that's when she saw it. A single rose petal by her feet.

Then she knew. She was fucking screwed.

__________

After that day, Jennie tried her best to completely forget about the fact that she was indeed madly in love with one of her bestest friends. And she had no idea whether her feelings were reciprocated or not. Just the fact that _she _has them is problematic enough, she couldn't imagine the controversy that would arise if Chaeyoung felt the same way.

Try as she might, Jennie just could not stay away from Chaeyoung for long. Sometimes she would catch herself staring at her just a bit longer than what would be considered normal between friends. She often found herself mesmerized by the smallest of things Chaeyoung did.

The way her face looks when she's utterly confused, which happens a lot, by the way. How she acts when she's happy. The little dance she does when the food she's eating is good. And her expressions when she's completely focused on what she's doing at the moment. Whether it be dancing or studying or memorizing her lines, Chaeyoung always gave everything her very best.

Sometimes Jennie would lie awake in bed, thinking about how this cruel world doesn't deserve an angel like Park Chaeyoung. _She _doesn't deserve an angel like Park Chaeyoung.

That didn't stop her from dreaming though. Dreaming about them together. Happy and worry free. She knew it was unrealistic but that was the closest she had to the real thing. And heaven knows how much she wanted that. How much she wanted Chaeyoung to be hers. To protect her from the world. To treat her like she deserved to be treated.

Too bad Jennie was too much of a coward to actually express her feelings.

All she could do was think. Dream. Hope.

Suffocated by the rose petals.

____________

It was the day before their debut. The girls decided to have a small celebration which ended with Lisa and Jisoo drunk out of their minds and Jennie a little bit tipsy. Chaeyoung didn't really drink, saying there wouldn't be anyone to make sure they were okay if she got drunk. So they let her be.

After a while of goofing around and talking about how their life would be when they're famous, Lisa and Jisoo retreated to bed, giggling and stumbling over each other, holding on to the other for balance even though both of them were equally as wasted.

Jennie just chuckled and made to follow them when suddenly Chaeyoung caught her by the wrist and started dragging her outside.

"Hey, let's go to the terrace. I heard its a full moon night tonight." Chaeyoung said, still holding on to Jennie.

"Is it? Are you finally ready to shift into werewolf form in front of me? I'm so honoured." Jennie said, walking a bit faster to match Chaeyoung's speed.

Chaeyoung noticed this and slowed down a bit so that Jennie can walk comfortably at her own pace.

"Oh heck. My secret is out. How did you find out? Did you find the human meat stash under my bed?" Chaeyoung said, playing along.

"Hmm no but now I know where to look." Jennie said.

"Ah darn it. I totally fell into your trap didn't I?" Chaeyoung said as she led Jennie up the stairs to the terrace.

She opened the door and a cool breeze greeted them. The view of Seoul was spectacular from up there and Jennie never got used to it.

"Yeah dumbie. You totally did. But don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Just promise you won't eat me." Jennie said, walking over to the edge and taking a seat.

"Can't promise that. Why do you think I lured you all the way up here? Alone and vulnerable." Chaeyoung said, sitting down next to Jennie.

"Oh yeah? Then I guess I have no choice." Jennie took a deep breath and turned to the side to look at Chaeyoung. Then she moved her head a bit closer and whispered.

"Eat me, if you dare."

Chaeyoung stared back intensely, until Jennie got a bit self conscious because their faces were literally two inches apart.

"What?" Jennie asked.

"Rose petal." Chaeyoung said in a low voice.

"Excuse me?"

Chaeyoung then tangled her hand in Jennie's hair and tugged a bit on it. Jennie didn't move at all, in fear of breaking this moment between them.

Chaeyoung then showed her hand to Jennie, which was indeed clutching a single bright red rose petal.

Jennie gulped because this could only mean one thing. Chaeyoung dropped the petal and opted to stare hard into Jennie's eyes. Their faces were literally centimetres apart now, both of them unknowingly inching closer.

"What are you thinking?" Jennie asked.

"You."

"What about me?"

"I want to kiss you."

Jennie closed her eyes.

"Whats stopping you?"

"You're not mine."

She opened them again.

"Park Chaeyoung. Rosie. After tomorrow, our lives are most probably gonna change forever. We'll be surrounded by cameras, always ready to judge and point out even the smallest of mistakes. So you either take the chance right now or lose it. It's your choi--"

Suddenly, Chaeyoung's insistent lips were on hers and they engaged in a battle of dominance as Chaeyoung tangled her hand in Jennie's hair and Jennie held Chaeyoung's face in both her hands, stroking her cheeks and pulling her impossibly closer.

The kiss was full of fire and passion. Years of built up love and affection all coming down to one kiss. Jennie was letting Chaeyoung lead the kiss and she just enjoyed the feeling of Chaeyoung all over her. Because this was happening. Jennie isn't dreaming anymore. And she never wanted it to end.

They broke apart as neither of them could continue without taking a breath.

Chaeyoung buried her face in Jennie's neck and proceeded to leave light and gentle, barely-there pecks.

"Wh-when?" Jennie asked breathlessly, the feeling of Chaeyoung against her making her feel dizzy and high beyond belief.

"Like, an year after I joined." Chaeyoung replied.

Jennie pulled Chaeyoung up and just held her, her face between her hands, looking at her like the whole galaxy was trapped in her eyes.

Jennie sighed and looked down. She didn't know what to do from here. She was running through all the possible case scenarios that could happen and mostly, she was thinking the worst.

Chaeyoung placed her own hand against Jennie's and her other hand under Jennie's chin, making Jennie look at her.

"Hey. Stop thinking so much. Its gonna be alright. It doesn't have to be complicated." Chaeyoung reassured.

Jennie knew that deep down, even Chaeyoung was afraid. But Jennie knew where she was coming from. They didnt have to worry about anything right then. They'd cross any bridges that come their way when they get to it.

As of this moment, they were content just holding onto each other, knowing that their feelings were reciprocated.

That's why Jennie kissed her again. More softer and gentler this time. Almost like a promise that she was gonna protect Chaeyoung, no matter what happens.

Because that's what people in love do.

And Kim Jennie and Park Chaeyoung was as in love as any two people could get.


End file.
